


Taking Flight

by DamascusMombot



Series: Thirteen Primes Multiverse [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amalgamous!Verse, Blood and Gore, Multichanger!Verse, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamascusMombot/pseuds/DamascusMombot
Summary: Betrayal. Julie West was orphaned from a young age during a battle between the Autobots and Decepticons. She was taken in and raised by Ratchet and Drift. But her heart was twisted with grief, hatred, and sorrow, and she grew up to become a cold, ruthless woman.After she went missing for four months, the Autobots learn she's being kept on the Nemesis and launch a rescue mission.Betrayal hurts most when it comes from someone you love.And nobody has seen Ratchet since Julie turned against him.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Series: Thirteen Primes Multiverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487636
Kudos: 2





	Taking Flight

Megan Wrede looked away from the lightning dancing across the sky to check her phone. It was going off with a loud alarm. After reading the message attached, she sighed and hit the button to finally make it shut up. "Another Hurricane warning. You really think we're gonna find Ratchet out in this storm?" She asked the monitor in the center of the dashboard.

The screen lit up to display Drift's annoyed face. "You know, you didn't have to come along." 

"I know. But I'm here now. And you can't get rid of me." She said, crossing her arms. "Look, Ratchet wouldn't want you out in this. And you'd be no help to him if you're dead. If anything, you should have stayed with the rest of the search party. There's safety in numbers."

"...You've been hanging around him more, haven't you?" Drift squinted at her. "You sound too much like him."

As Drift drove, he listened to the storm raging around him. The patter of rain like the active rapid-fire mode of blasters. The howling wind like the jets blasting past in a dangerous, bloody dogfight. 

The thunder like bombs, their concussive, fiery blasts ripping to shreds both friend and foe indiscriminately.

It was noisy. It was panicked, fight or flight filled chaos.

It had been the perfect cover. 

Julie West, Ratchet's human companion, had been captured by the Decepticons about four months ago. The medic had lost all the color in his frame when he'd learned of it. And he'd blamed himself for not being there to protect her. For four months, Ratchet was absolutely miserable. It hurt everyone close to Ratchet to see him like this. 

So when spies confirmed that she was alive, and being held on the Nemesis, the entire Autobot army stationed on Earth came together, found the location of the Nemesis, and launched an all-out attack. 

And Ratchet was damn determined to bring her back home safe.

Under the cover of such chaos, Ratchet and Drift had successfully snuck onto the Nemesis. They had been expecting to find Julie and get out. 

What they hadn't expected to find was Megatron, himself, waiting for them, with Julie standing on his shoulder. 

"Megatron..." Ratchet growled. "Let her go."

Megatron's only response to that was a sinister grin as Julie lifted a weapon. She aimed it at Ratchet and pulled the trigger. 

A rocket flew out of the weapon. Shocked by Julie's attack, Ratchet froze, and was hit in the abdominal plating by it, yelling in agony as the blast tore apart his gut and sent him flying back into the wall. His tail rotor, mounted on his back, was crushed on impact. He slid down and fell on his front on the floor.

"IT WAS YOU! YOU KILLED THEM!" Julie screamed in rage, snarling at Ratchet.

"J-Julie..." The medic gritted out. There was a big, gaping hole in his abdomen where plenty of his parts used to be. Energon spilled out and pooled around him.

"RATCHET!" Drift turned to run to the medic when something hit him in the shoulder and knocked him down. He hissed as smoke rose from the wound. From the feel of it, it had to have been Megatron's fusion driver. He tried to get back up, but stumbled as Megatron kicked him. The tyrant crossed the room to Ratchet.

Drift got back to his feet and snarled as Megatron grabbed Ratchet by the back of the neck and lifted him off the floor. "Get your filthy hands off my medic." Drift drew his sword and charged Megatron.

Megatron turned and put Ratchet in between himself and Drift. His free hand shifted to its blade mode and the sharp tip dug into Ratchet's wound. Drift came to a screeching halt as Ratchet let out a horrid screech of pain. "STOP!"

"Every step you take towards me is another inch of this blade in your beloved little tinker-toy." Megatron threatened. He drank in the look of horror on Drift's face and he began to walk toward another wall, this one with doors on it. Drift remembered what room on the Nemesis they were in and in a fresh bout of panic, took a step towards them.

Megatron responded by driving the blade deeper into Ratchet's wound and twisting. The medic's screams stopped Drift right in his tracks. "STOP IT!" Drift roared in anger. Megatron pinged the door to open, revealing the battle outside. And Drift's spark dropped down into his tanks. Megatron removed the blade and held Ratchet over the edge. The medic clawed at the hand around his neck and terror filled his eyes. Drift met that look with an identical one and Megatron grinned. "This is your punishment, Deadlock."

And he let go.

Drift was jolted back to the present with a yelp as he felt the road come out from under him. He was hydroplaning on a flooded part of the road. Can't fly, can't drive. He'll have to search on foot. But first...

He pulled up to a sturdy building that had survived the battle. The other humans in the town had been evacuated beforehand by the military, using the incoming hurricane as the reason why. So when Megan got out, He was free to transform too bot mode and he immediately turned and sprinted back into the woods, ignoring the angry, yet worried screams of his own human companion.


End file.
